Snow Flake
by Futae
Summary: Une froide nuit de décembre. Des décorations de Noël. Un Scorpion et un Verseau qui ne se comprennent pas, mais qui se retrouvent ensemble pour tromper leur solitude. Soft Milo x Camus. ONE SHOT.


**Bonjour à toutes. Une histoire sur le thème de noël ? Voilà qui est original ! **

**Je ne sais pour quelle raison, c'est la seule idée que j'avais en tête en me levant ce matin et il fallait que vous la fasse partager.**

**Enjoy avec six mois d'avance.**

* * *

Quelle étrange sensation.

Il suffisait que tu pénètres mon temple et celui-ci me paraissait immédiatement moins austère.

Ton cosmos était si différent du mien et le mien, si différent des autres. Pourtant, c'était ton cosmos le plus différent de tous alors qu'il ressemblait davantage à celui d'un chevalier d'or que le mien.

Le cosmos d'un chevalier des glaces n'a pas d'âme. Même sa couleur est moins flamboyante que celui d'un autre Gold Saint.

J'aimais ton cosmos, si débordant d'énergie, de fierté et d'équité. Quel dommage que tu ne doives l'enflammer qu'en cas de menace et que, à cause de cela, on ne puisse l'assimiler que à la violence et à la guerre. Jamais tu ne le montrais pour rien. Pourtant, il était si beau, d'une couleur si étincelante et si chaude...

Il n'y avait que pour moi que tu le faisais flamboyer sans pour autant signifier que tu allais passer à l'action. Pour annoncer ta venue dans mon temple et ce soir là, j'étais surpris de ta présence. Que voulais-tu ? Tes visites ici n'étaient jamais un hasard. Tu ne t'étais pas égaré puisque tu habitais plus bas et puisqu'il n'y avait personne qui t'intéressait là haut.

Je m'étais précipité pour t'accueillir, du moins, dans mon coeur. Mon corps, lui, me portait toujours aussi hautainement et j'avais laissé une distance de sécurité entre nous. Je savais que je ne risquais pas les coups contre toi, mais je risquais bien plus qu'une simple blessure physique, finalement...

Tu étais habillé en civil. Comme n'importe quel jeune de notre âge. Pantalon en jean délavé et troué à divers endroits stratégiques, débardeur noir, baskets colorées.

Jamais tu ne portais de pull lorsque tu venais me voir, pas même en ce rude hiver.

C'était pour me défier, pour me provoquer, pour me montrer que quelle que soit la température négative à laquelle je choisirai d'acclimater mon chez moi, cela ne te faisait pas peur, tu ne reculerais devant aucun de mes avertissements. Tu étais toujours vêtu de tenues légères, estivales, qui moulaient ton corps comme une seconde peau. C'était peut-être ta solution à toi pour réchauffer l'atmosphère en pénétrant ici.

Tu me regardais de tes yeux perçants.

De tous, tu étais celui qui avait les yeux les plus magnifiques. Pour commencer, ils étaient bleus, c'était déjà superbe en soi, mais tu ne faisais pas figure d'exception au Sanctuaire. Ce regard indigo que tu possédais était la signature de beaucoup d'entre nous, mais chez toi il avait un tout autre impact. Il semblait si froid, si mystérieux et à la fois si amical et chaleureux. J'aurai pu me perdre dedans pendant des heures entières, sans battre des paupières. Ne voyais-tu pas que mon regard était capté par cet océan d'émotions brutes qu'était le tien ? N'avais-tu jamais remarqué comme je détournais les yeux chaque fois que soutenir ton regard de braises était trop difficile ou trop tentateur ?

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre laisser la glace qui habitait mon coeur se craqueler devant la chaleur de ton regard. Pourtant, je la sentais se fissurer lentement et sûrement.

Tu tenais à bout de tes bras découverts un carton que je devinais bien rempli et ce fut finalement lui qui me sauva la mise, puisque mon regard gêné se posa dessus, évitant les étincelles du tien.

« Tu me donnes un coup de main ? »

Ta voix profonde et teintée d'ironie mordante caractéristique avait résonné dans mon temple vide.

Un coup de main pour quoi ? En avais-tu même seulement besoin ?

J'étais sceptique et j'avais mis un peu de temps à oser m'approcher de toi. Je savais ce qui risquait de se produire si je passais trop près du dard dressé du Scorpion.

Je connaîtrais la même fin que mon maître...

C'était me condamner à une mort certaine, jalonnée de souffrances.

Or, nous les Saints de Glaces, nous n'aspirons qu'à une mort à l'image de notre vie : paisible et douce comme des flocons de neige.

J'avais pris le carton et réalisé que celui-ci pesait bel et bien son poids. Tu m'avais guidé pour que je le pose au centre de la pièce. Doucement, tu l'avais ouvert pour m'en montrer le contenu et avec toi, on pouvais s'attendre à tout. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir voir quel diablotin allait jaillir de la boîte.

Avec un air triomphateur, tu avais pris en main un long serpentin de coloré et pailleté. J'avais cligné des yeux, surpris.

« Une... guirlande ? »

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, fier de m'avoir déstabilisé, tu hochais de la tête.

« Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes, Cam' ? »

Toujours ce surnom. Comme si je ne me sentais pas déjà assez mal à l'aise...

« Jeudi, je suppose ? »

Tu avais secoué la tête avec dédain et ton sourire s'était évanoui. J'étais sauf.

« Oui mais, ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais. »

Quel jour pouvait-on bien être pour que viennes ainsi dans mon temple et de nuit, alors que le Pope avait ordonné que nous renforcions la sécurité du Sanctuaire en limitant nos déplacements ?

« Milo, tu ne devrais pas quitter ton postes ainsi. Le Pope, il... »

« … mais ça ne compte pas ce soir, Cam'. J'ai décidé que ça ne comptais pas, juste pour ce soir. »

Tu m'avais coupé la parole sans agressivité, sans perdre ton calme, me berçant de ta voix douce alors que tu sortais une boule brillante de son carton.

Constatant que je ne comprenait toujours pas, tu avais fait flotter l'objet dans les airs en lui insufflant un peu de ton cosmos doré.

« Nous sommes le 24 décembre, autrement dit... le soir du réveillon de Noël. »

Quoi ? Déjà ? Le temps passait si vite tout à coup, alors que j'avais l'impression jusqu'ici qu'il était figé par de la glace dans son sablier...

Mais surtout... Noël ? Quelle mouche avait bien pu te piquer, pour que tu le mentionnes et que tu débarques dans mon temple avec ces décorations festives ?

« Milo, je... »

« Ne vas-tu pas m'aider à les installer ? J'en ai gardé un peu pour toi aussi. Non en fait, je n'avais tout simplement plus de place pour les mettre chez moi, j'ai couvert le Temple du Scorpion de décorations, du sol au plafond ! »

De l'excitation dans ta voix, des étoiles dans tes yeux.

Mon Milo, enfin...

Si vivant...

« Alors je me suis dit que j'allais me débarrasser du surplus en envahissant ton espace vital ! »

« Milo, tu sais que les Saints d'Athéna ne fêtent pas Noël. C'est une fête rattachée à la religion catholique et à ses dérivés, pas à la Grèce antique. »

J'avais essayé de te geler l'herbe sous le pied, mais tu ne te départais pas de ton sourire nouvellement retrouvé.

« Mais on s'en fout de ça, non ? »

« On s'en... fout ? »

Je répétais souvent tes phrases, comme pour m'aider à mieux les comprendre. Tu y glissais si souvent des sens cachés qui m'échappaient, que je préférais en analyser le contenu à voix haute. Je ne comprenais pas une fois de plus où tu voulais en venir.

« Camus tu es français, non ? »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« T'as sûrement déjà du fêter Noël, dans ta vie alors. Avant de venir ici. »

« Certes, mais le propos n'est pas là. »

« Justement, c'est bien ici qu'il est ce satané propos alors laisse-le à sa place. »

J'étais interloqué. Tu faisais preuve de tellement de conviction alors que tu continuais à déballer tes trésors...

« Ce n'est qu'un jour dans l'année. Noël me manque, Camus. C'est le seul souvenir de ma vie normale que j'ai encore. Et je veux continuer à le conserver pour me donner l'illusion que rien n'a changé. Que je suis toujours moi. Un homme comme il en existe des milliers. »

« Milo... »

Alors c'était ça la raison. Cette soudaine nostalgie était due au fait que pendant quelques heures seulement tu t'offrais une échappatoire de ce Sanctuaire fermé et replié sur lui-même. Célébrer le même événement que la moitié de la planète, même loin de tous, c'était ta façon de rester humain.

« Vas-tu m'aider, Cam' ? Ou vas-tu rester planter là, faisant mine que tu n'as rien vu en attendant que ça gèle ? »

J'avais croisé les bras sur mon torse et fermé les yeux pour me concentrer. Je ne voulais en aucun cas risquer d'être influencé par ton regard suppliant.

« Bon, quelques unes alors. »

J'avais cédé, comme presque toujours. Toi, tu avais bondit sur place et sifflant.

« Génial ! Je te promets que je n'aurai pas la main trop lourde ! »

« Et que tu enlèveras tout demain matin... Par contre, je n'ai pas de sapin... »

« Pas grave. On va mettre tout ça autour des colonnes. »

Immédiatement, tu avais trouvé une parade au problème que je t'avais lancé à la figure. Et c'était toujours ainsi. Les problèmes, les questionnements, ils étaient mes seules armes face à ton entrain, mais d'un revers de la main et d'un mouvement de la langue, tu parvenais toujours à les neutraliser. Je soupirai et vins t'aider. Evidemment, je prétextais avoir peur que tu ne transformes mon temple en quelque chose de trop excentrique pour moi, mais c'était faux. Je savais que tu ne ferais jamais cela. En fait, c'était juste pour moi une fausse raison de venir t'aider et de passer du temps avec toi. En attrapant les boules, je pouvais te frôler même l'espace de quelques secondes, te toucher parfois. J'avais l'impression de me brûler, mais que c'était bon...

Lentement, mais sûrement, tu donna un peu de ton âme à ma maison.

Le résultat était magnifique, comme dans mes lointains souvenirs. Mieux encore, même.

Parce que tu étais là.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, jamais je n'aurai ôté les décorations que tu avais installées avec tant d'application...

« Et voilà ! C'est terminé ! T'en penses quoi ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Ce n'est pas si mal que cela, je suppose. »

Camus.

Décidément, tu ne pouvais jamais t'empêcher de briser mon enthousiasme entre tes doigts crochus par le gel.

Je voûtais les épaules et descendais du pilier où j'avais terminé d'accrocher l'ultime guirlande rouge.

Toi, tu n'avais pas vraiment bougé, te contentant de donner les instructions sur le placement des décorations, tel un minutieux chef de chantier.

J'avais obéi. Après tout, c'était chez toi et puis... j'avais tendance à me laisser aller quand je m'écoutais trop. Tu avais toujours me poser les justes limites.

Je m'étais réceptionné sans problème après avoir sauté et les mains sur les hanches, le torse bombé, je m'étais posté à côté de toi et nous avions contemplé le fruit de notre labeur, ensemble.

En silence.

Ce putain d'effrayant silence si habituel entre nous.

Et encore, je ne me plains pas, j'étais le seul à qui tu daignais adresser des verbes avec sujet, verbe et complément !

« Tu sais quoi ? »

Je brisais la glace. Toujours. Ca devait te taper sur les nerfs à peu près autant que sur les miens que ce soit toujours à moi de le faire et que je le fasse toujours.

« Ca manque de... quelque chose. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi. »

Toujours cette voix monocorde, distante et sans émotion. Toujours ces phrases assassines.

« Je ne comptais pas sur toi pour me le dire... »

« Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ? »

« J'en sais rien. C'était vraiment con, de toute évidence... »

Puisque pour toi, tout t'était égal. Je m'étais donné du mal pour rien. Je n'aurai pas du venir ici, bon sang. Maintenant, je me sentais déçu et en colère. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Que tu allais fondre à la première guirlande électrique venue ?

Brusquement, j'avais senti un poids froid sur mon épaule. Je n'avais pas bougé, mais j'étais surpris.

Ta tête.

Sur mon épaule.

« Cam'... tu... »

« C'est le soir du réveillon, Milo. Alors, on s'en fout non ? »

J'étais estomaqué. Tu avais repris mes propres termes et tu t'en étais servi contre moi. Avec brio. Ca m'avait cloué le bec. Effectivement, on se foutait pas mal de ce qui pouvait arriver ce soir là, le temps suspendait son vol et ça ne comptait pas. Toutes nos dettes, tous nos actes mauvais étaient effacés l'espace d'une soirée. Distraitement, j'avais posé la main dans tes cheveux soyeux que je commençais à lisser machinalement.

Non, c'était faux.

Je ne l'avais pas fait par hasard.

Mais parce que j'en crevais d'envie depuis que j'étais entré ici.

Et si tu savais...

Il n'y a pas que cela que je crève d'envie de faire, mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est Noël que c'est une raison pour me laisser aller.

Finalement, j'étais le plus mal à l'aise parce que je fus celui qui prit la parole et qui cassa l'instant.

« Je sais ce qu'il manque, Cam'... »

« Je t'écoute ? »

Tu savais que tu pouvais y faire quelque chose, alors que tu tournais tes yeux profonds vers moi.

« La neige. Noël sans neige, ce n'est pas vraiment Noël. C'est la neige qui rend ce jour magique. Comme dans les contes et les séries télévisées dans lesquelles on voit toute une famille réunie à table autour de la dinde et d'un feu. »

« Mais nous n'avons ni dinde, ni feu. »

Encore une fois, tout avait volé en éclat sous tes simples paroles.

« Et puis, c'est le réel ici. Pas une fiction noyée dans les clichés. »

« Tu as raison. »

Comme toujours en fait.

De manière toute à fait naturelle ce soir là, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ton lit. Cela nous arrivait parfois, quand la solitude et la peur prenaient possession de nos esprits. Jamais nous n'en reparlions ensuite. C'était tabou.

Ton corps, serré contre le mien, semblait moins froid. J'aimais te contempler dormir, soudainement tu me devenais accessible et j'avais l'impression de te comprendre. Quelques fois, nos rôles s'inversaient. Nous ne faisions jamais de nuit complète, notre instinct de chevalier toujours en alerte quant à la moindre possible attaque d'ennemis. Alors, il n'était pas rare que je sente ton regard sur moi. Pas un regard glacial et distant, mais un regard chargé de compassion et peut-être...

« Hmm... Cam' ? »

Mais tu n'étais pas là au réveil.

Tu étais sûrement déjà parti, comme à chaque fois. Les matins ensemble te rendaient mal à l'aise lorsque tu réalisais ma présence à tes côtés. Jamais tu n'assumais ce qui venait tout juste de se passer.

Quand nos corps trahissent l'un dans l'autre les secrets que nos âmes enterrent au plus profond de nous...

J'ai ramassé mes affaires et je suis sorti.

Comme un voleur.

Comme l'amant du placard avant le retour de l'époux officiel.

Putain, qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester ça. J'avais l'impression que ton absence me chassais, que tu refusais de reconnaître ce qui se passait entre nous et surtout, que pour toi ça n'avait pas la moindre valeur.

Tu étais le seul à me jeter ainsi.

D'habitude, c'était moi qui le faisais avec mes autres conquêtes et je savais donc très bien ce que signifiait fuir aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

C'est la marque de ceux qui ont honte.

J'étais pieds nus. Pas le temps de mettre mes chaussures. Pas l'envie.

Le sol était froid... et craquait sous mes pas dehors.

Il m'a fallu du temps ce matin là...

Pour réaliser qu'il neigeait et pour sentir ta présence sur le toit du temple du Verseau, cheveux au vent.

Je ne me suis pas retourné. Cela aurait été trop gênant n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai juste sussuré quelques mots en français, les seuls que je connaissais...

« Joyeux Noël _mon ange_. »


End file.
